The Lovers (Formerly titled How to Train Your Dragon)
by Raven-Renae-Lynn
Summary: The Lovers Tarot: You have a beautiful, soul-honoring connection with another. You successfully integrate dual forces into a unified state. You face a choice of the highest moral grounds.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: The foreign language that will be spoken in this chapter is Xhosa. The only means of translation I could find was Google Translate. I know it's not the greatest, I don't mean to offend anyone, I just use what I got.**

 **Kiery Clemons** as **Oryena Zenwae**

 **Aaron Taylor-Johnson** as **James Potter**

 **Karen Gillan** as **Lily Evans**

 **Rami Malek** as **Lux Varris**

 **Nathalie Emmanuel** as **Joy Bilacqua**

 **Ben Barnes** as **Sirius Black**

 **Emeraude Toubia** as **Malinda Rumancek**

 **Andrew Garfield** as **Remus Lupin**

 **Jeremy Dozier** as **Peter Pettigrew**

 **Beyonce** as **Ursa Zenwae**

 **Anywho...** **Onward!**

The sound of shuffling caused dark brown eyes to snap to attention. Seeing where the noise came from, the owner of the eyes waved a hand forward, causing to those that were with her to follow. No one dared make a sound as they drew closer, and closer to their target.

When they finally reached the cloth covered table, fifteen-year-old Oryena Zenwae looked at her hunting party before holding a finger to her lips, grinning. And while they tried to muffle their giggles, she ripped the cloth away. "Found you!"

Her best friend and surrogate brother, Lux Varris looked at her with wide eyes before shouting to the children with him. "Run my minions!"

The children squealed with joy before running in different directions. Oryena laughed at their literally scattered behavior before looking at her own group of children. "Soldiers; attack!"

With a roar, her own group of children ran forward. Some tackling Lux to the ground while others chased after their fellow ankle-biters around the room. Oryena laughed as she watched the chaos of childhood, remembering times when she and Lux were children and playing like that with each other and other kids their age.

Oryena and Lux lived and worked at the daycare the former's mother ran in the wizarding village of Hogsmeade. The Headmaster of Hogwarts, Professor Dumbledore found the mother and daughter in Egypt not long after they themselves found Lux, hungry and abandoned. Because both children had the potential for magic, he offered them a place to call home, and the rest is now history.

A warm hand on her shoulder cut off her thoughts. _Speak of the angel and she shall appear._

Ursa Zenwae had a face that was not easily forgotten. She was a benevolent woman who would go to great lengths for her children, consequences be damned.

"Alright little stars, release Lux."

The children groaned but did as the older woman told them. The fifteen-year-old boy rolled on his back and looked up at his surrogate mother with a lazy grin. "Thank you Mummy Dearest."

Ursa raised an eyebrow. "Oh you think I did that to save you?"

For the first time since her mother entered the room, Oryena noticed that she was carrying a broomstick - the cleaning one, not the type that flies - and deposited it onto Lux's chest. "You still have one more chore to do before you and your sister go to the train station."

Lux whined as he clutched the broom with his hands. "Mummy you are a cruel taskmaster."

Ursa rolled her eyes at the boy's complaints. "A cruel taskmaster who lets you stay under her roof."

Oryena and the young children present giggled as Lux groaned and heaved himself up before making his way out the door to the playroom and to the back of the small building. As the fifteen-year-old shook her head at her surrogate brother's antics, she felt a little body wrap its arms around her leg and looked down to see Mina, one of the many charges of the daycare, looking up at her with big blue eyes. "Please don't go Ryena."

The fifteen-year-old smiled at the young child before kneeling down to give her a hug. "I'm not going anywhere far Mina. I'm just going back to school for the year... that's all."

Ursa moved until she was standing next to her daughter and the young child. "She and Lux will back every Saturday to play with you and all of the other children as well Mina. Now go and get your things, your parents will be arriving soon."

As all the children made their way to the back of the room to gather their things, Ursa looked at her daughter as she stood up. " _Unjani? Ngaba uziva ufudumel_ _e?_ "-"How are you? Are you warm?"

Oreyna shook her head. " _Hayi, umama. Ukuhamba ngeendiza kwakulungile ukwenzela mna izolo ebusuka_."-"No, my mother. The flight was good for me last night."

The two Zenwae women were not fully human. Both in fact, had the ability to turn into dragons. No, they were not animagi. Before they took to the nomadic lifestyle, Ursa and Oryena lived in a colony of such people with the same ability. But why they left, the latter could not completely remember. What she did remember was her father dying, and then suddenly she and her mother were traveling by any means they could find. The people of Hogsmeade were told that Ursa was a squib, and that was that.

Ursa pressed her hand to her daughter's cheek. "All of your things are packed?"

"Yes Mama, and Lux's."

The older dragoness patted Oryena's cheek. "Good girl."

Oryena waited until she and her mother sent off the children with their parents before walking to the back of the small building where Lux was supposed to be sweeping. She found her surrogate brother was indeed doing what he was told, and he looked up when she opened the door. "Time to go?"

The dragoness grinned. "Yeah, the children have left with their parents."

Lux grinned. But moments before he could drop the broom and sprint for his rooms where his uniform and trunk was, Ursa poked her head out from inside and surveyed the back porch with critical eyes.

"Is it satisfactory for you Mummy?"

Ursa looked at her surrogate son and raised an eyebrow. "Keep talking and I'll make you clean this whole house."

He immediately plastered an attempted-innocence look on his face. "Did I say that out loud? I meant to say 'Did I do a good job Mummy?'."

The older woman rolled her eyes. "I don't know if that's better... But I don't have time to nag you. Now hurry up, you'll miss the train!"

Even though Lux and Oryena didn't take the traditional train ride to Hogwarts, they still went to the train station to greet their best friends. Now free from their duties, the two made their ways up to their rooms and changed into their uniforms; Oryena in Gryffindor's scarlet and gold colors, and Lux in Hufflepuff's yellow and black. The surrogate brother and sister pair said goodbye to Ursa before walking to the train station with their trunks in hand.

"So... fifth year."

Oryena sighed. "The students are pickier, the exams are harder..."

Lux's eyes caught a glimpse of the Dailey Prophet. "And the outside world gets uglier."

The dragoness followed her surrogate brother's gaze. Lately, all the paper seemed to be talking about is a figure by the name of Lord Voldemort and his campaign to 'purify' the Wizarding World by getting rid of muggleborn witches and wizards. Seeing as how some people at Hogwarts treated one of her best friends and other students born with muggle parents, it was obvious that Voldemort's ideals appealed greatly to some wizarding families.

Oryena sighed at the headline before taking Lux's free hand in her own and squeezing it comfortingly. The Hufflepuff boy had experienced the reverse of that thought process. Because he showed early signs of magic, his muggle family had abandoned him, and that's why Ursa and Oryena found him.

Even though that was an emotionally scarring moment in Lux's life, Oryena couldn't imagine life without her surrogate brother. She knew it was selfish, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

They talked about a number of things during the walk to the train station. Which classes they'll have, what kind of adventures they would get into with their friends, and thinking up ways that they would be able to sneak out on the full moon... Which was the time that Oryena had absolutely no control over transforming into her dragon form.

When they arrived at the train station Oryena grinned when she saw the train come to a stop. _Our timing was perfect._

As students in the age range of eleven to seventeen stepped off the train and into a new school year, the Gryffindor girl stood on her toes to try and catch a glimpse of their friends. And out of the corner of her eye, she saw Lux craning his neck to do the same.

But she knew better.

Since she knew him so well, she knew that he was looking for their redhaired friend in particular.

The dragoness kept her eyes on the crowd as their fellow students continued to pour out from the train. "Can you attempt to be any more obvious Lux?"

Lux gave her a dry look. "Really? You of all people are going to lecture me about being obvious?"

Her best friend/brother smirked. "Have you forgotten one James Potter over the summer?"

Oryena rolled her eyes and tried to ignore the heat in her cheeks at the mention of the fellow Gryffindor. Ever since their first year, James Potter has developed a habit of declaring his quote-unquote 'undying love' for her at any given opportunity. Despite this, however, they were on friendly terms with each other, but the dragoness wouldn't go as far as to say she loved him like he claimed to love her.

At least, she's pretty sure she wouldn't.

"No, I have not forgotten him over the summer. But come on Lux, James is just a huge flirt, nothing more."

This time, it was Lux who rolled his eyes. "No, Black is the flirty man-whore of the Marauders. Potter is the boy who wears his heart on his sleeve."

"Truer words have never been said."

The pair looked away from each other to see their three best friends walking towards them. Lily Evans, Joy Bilacqua, and Malinda Rumancek. Lux and Oryena have known the three girls since their first year, their friendship quickly forming after they met. They've been through thick and thin, and at this point, they were all more siblings than they were friends. Alone, they were powerful. But when they were together, they were unstoppable.

And Oryena would trade her wings any time, any day for her friends.

As the girls enveloped each other in a group hug, Lux sighed happily/dramatically before wrapping his arms around the group. "All my ladies in one place at last!"

"Oi! Save some for the rest of us!"

The group turned to see Sirius Black sauntering towards them. Lux hissed like a cat in the Gryffindor boy's direction and, with his arms still wrapped around the girls, turned his back towards him. "They're all too good for you Black."

"Not to mention off limits."

Oryena craned her head and peeked over her surrogate brother's shoulder to see James Potter walking towards them. His ice blue eyes immediately met hers, and he smiled. "Light of my life."

The dragoness smiled the same way she always smiled at James, the 'I'm humoring you' mixed in with a friendly nature smile. "Hi James."

Next to him, Sirius looked between them with mock indignation. "What am I?! Chopped liver?!"

Oryena laughed before breaking free from the group hug. "Hello Sirius, how was your summer."

He grinned in response. "Absolutely terrible, but thank you for asking Love."

Peter Pettigrew, another Gryffindor boy and another Marauder, smiled shyly at the group. "H-Hello, everyone."

The dragoness smiled kindly. "Hi Peter."

Like always, whenever one or all the Marauders were present, Joy rolled her eyes before breaking away from the group hug as well. "I'll go grab a carriage for us."

She turned on her heel and left without another word. Meanwhile, Oryena watched Malinda and her longtime crush, Remus Lupin, nervously and awkwardly talk with each other.

"And yet another year of their awkwardness."

Oryena quickly turned her head to see that James was now standing next to her. She looked back at the blushing pair before nodding. "Indeed... Why can't they just admit their feelings for each other and be done with it? It would be so much easier for everyone."

James snorted as they began walking to the carriages, with the rest of the Marauders and the rest of Oryena's friends following close behind. "Agreed. But I don't think Moony has enough confidence about that."

"Malinda has so much confidence though. Why hasn't she told Remus that she's practically head over heels for him?"

From behind them, Sirius offered his insight. "She's probably waiting for him to make the first move."

The two Gryffindors looked back at the boy with identical raised eyebrows. To which Sirius shrugged at. "What? That's what a lot of girls do. Trust me, I know."

Oryena and James rolled their eyes between turning away. By that time, the now mass of students had reached the carriages, and it didn't talk long for them to spot Joy standing next to an empty carriage, giving anyone who got too close a death glare that warded them away instantly. Malinda looked away from her conversation with Remus and looked at her friend before raising an eyebrow. To which Joy shrugged at. "I'm not throwing punches at anyone."

The gypsy girl sighed. "No, but you still feel angry."

Joy rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Mal. And I haven't even spoked to anyone."

Malinda opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it and let it drift closed. As Joy climbed into the carriage with Lily and Lux right behind her, Oryena turned to James and the rest of the Marauders. "We'll see you all up at the castle, yes?"

James nodded and grinned. "Of course. Until then my fair lady."

This time, Oryena rolled her eyes playfully as she climbed into the carriage and squeezed next to Lily while Malinda followed behind and sat next to Joy before closing the door behind her. All was silent for a bit until Joy decided to break it first. "I know you're trying to help me control my anger Mal, and looking back at first year me, I really appreciate it. But I don't need an emotional babysitter every second of everyday."

The Ravenclaw Gypsy smiled apologetically. "I know you don't, and I'm sorry for implying that you need one. I really am proud of the progress you made Joy."

Joy smiled and rested her head on Malinda's shoulder. "Couldn't have done it without you Sis."

The latter patted the former cheek. Lux looked between the two before smiling. "Well now that we all like each other again, how was our summers?"

The carriage ride up to the castle was spent trading stories about odd jobs, places traveled, and sisters fought with. Those present in the carriage gave Lily sympathetic looks, but Lux took her hand in his and squeezed it gently. "At least your family still wants you around Lils. I haven't seen my family since I was nine."

The redhead placed her free hand on top of Lux's. "I wish they could see how amazing you are."

Spotting the light blush on both of their faces, Oryena, Malinda, and Joy all shared a knowing look. To them, it was no secret that Lux was head over heels for Lily. And based on the conversation the girls have had at night in the dorms regularly and during sleepovers, Lux's feelings were returned by the Gryffindor Princess.

But did either of them notice or were ready to admit anything?

No.

Quite similar to Malinda and Remus' relationship, both being in the lack thereof category, both Lux and Lily were comfortable talking to each other about anything and everything. Another similarity was the fact that neither couple were together was driving their friends crazy.

When they arrived at the castle, the Ravenclaw and two Gryffindors watched as Lux helped Lily out of the carriage like a gentleman. Which once again made them question why they weren't together yet.

Upon entering the Great Hall, Lux said his goodbyes and went to sit at the Hufflepuff table. Malinda followed his lead and sat with her fellow Ravenclaws after saying goodbye. As the remaining three sat at Gryffindor table, Oryena eyes instantly went up to the enchanted ceiling. Even though this was her fifth year attending Hogwarts, the ceiling never ceased to amaze the young dragoness. Seeing the starry night sky was an actual comfort to her, it made her think of nights spent flying with her mother in dragon form.

She kept stealing glances up at the ceiling until a body sliding into the seat across from her stole her attention away. She looked and saw James grinning at her with his usual grin. "Alright Zenwae?"

Oryena smiled at her fellow Gryffindor. "Always, Potter."

After the rest of the Marauders sat down, Professor McGonagall led the first years through the Great Hall. And of course, Sirius just had to commentate.

"Were we ever that tiny."

Remus rolled his eyes good-naturedly. "Yes Sirius, at one point we were all small like that."

Other than the sarcastic commentary, the sorting itself was actually uneventful. The feast of course was fantastic as usual. And after all the plates were cleared away, Professor Dumbledore walked to the podium, and his powerful voice boomed across the Great Hall. "Welcome, welcome, to another year at Hogwarts. Now that we are done with our magnificent feast, I'd like to say a few words before the end of the night."

He went through the usual talk-down of places inside and outside the castle they weren't supposed to go to and things such as that. After which the headmaster's usual jovial nature dimmed. "Now I am sure you have all seen the Dailey Prophet."

In an instant, murmurs broke through the Great Hall. Dumbledore waited for a majority of them to disappear before speaking again. "In times of rising darkness, we must all remain strong. And only need to remember to turn on the light."

Oryena looked at Lily and Joy, and their faces mirrored hers as Dumbledor's words sunk in. Hopefully, rising darkness didn't mean a full scale war. But with how fast Lord Voldemort was gaining followers, that's exactly what they may have on their hands come the end of their Hogwarts years.

"Now off to bed, pip pip."

Oryena smiled at the eccentrics if the Headmaster and stood up with Joy and Lily. But the moment she did, the dragoness was hit with a wave of heat accompanied by dizziness. As she staggered, Joy and Lily immediately caught their friend before she could fall.

"Ryen?!"

"Are you okay?!"

Hearing the panic of the two girls, James' eyes immediately snapped to the trio. "What happened?"

The dragoness shook her head to clear her senses. "I'm fine... I'm fine. I just stood up a little too quickly."

Lily pressed a hand to her cheek. "Oryena you're burning up!"

Oryena tried to wave away her friend. "I'll be fine after sleeping."

The redhead pursed her lips. The dragoness stood a little straighter and was relieved to see the dizziness and heat was gone. "See? As good as new."

Lily sighed. "If you feel like that again, please go see Madam Pomfrey?"

Oryena smiled. "I will, promise."

Letting it go. The three Gryffindors linked arms and headed to the common rooms. Thinking about the dizzy spell she had earlier, Oryena sincerely hoped that she just sat up too quickly.

But in her heart of hearts, she knew it wasn't.

 **Author's Note: So what do you guys think?** **And to clarify; Lily, Joy, and Malinda don't know that Oryena is a dragon. That will come sometime later in the story.**

 **Also, did you want to start making predictions now or later?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm just going to say this now; oh god I hate this chapter so much! I hate it I hate it I hate it!**

 **...dear Merlin I need to sleep**

 **Onward!**

"Are you sure you're alright Zenwae?"

Oryena pursed her lips so the exasperated sigh didn't escape as she, Lily, and Joy made their way into the Gryffindor Common Room. "No, I'm having an aneurysm and am currently waiting to drop dead." She turned around and almost giggled at the fact that the Quidditch player looked like he was ready to have a heart attack. "For the last time Potter, I'm fine. I just stood up too quickly, that is all."

Before he could say anything else, the she-dragon held up a placating hand. "The moment I have another dizzy spell and/or hot flash, I will go to Madam Pomfrey, I promise."

James' ice blue eyes scanned her face silently for a while before smirking half-heartedly. "I'll hold you to that Love."

Before either of them could say anything, Lily and Joy reappeared at her side, linked their arms together and gave James identical blank stares before turning Oryena around and all but marching up the stairs to the Girls Dormitory. After the door closed behind them, Lily turned to her with a slight scowl on her face. "You know that the _Marauders_ ," She spoke as if the word left a terrible taste in her mouth. "Don't deserve your kindness, right?"

Oryena waves away her friend's words and made her way over to her trunk. "There is nothing wrong with being civil with James and the others Lily."

Joy snorts as she flops on her bed. "Please, Potter has been wanting to be more than 'civil' with you for years, Ryen."

The Gryffindor dragoness shakes her head as she pulls out her pajamas. "I am going to tell you both what I told Lux earlier, James is just a huge flirt and nothing more."

Lily sets her hands on her hips. "And I am going to tell you what Lux told you; Black is the flirty man-whore of the Marauders, and Potter is the boy who wears his heart on his sleeve."

Oryena dropped her pajamas on her bed before turning to Lily with a small but amused smile on her lips. "How does that support your case?"

"Meaning he's impulsive. Oryena, you are this kind, regal girl who doesn't let anyone tell her what to think or how to feel. Someone like Potter, immature and borderline cruel, could keep you from your true potential."

The dragoness pursed her lips to collect her thoughts. "Lily, I understand you're looking out for me and I appreciate that, but James and I are just friends. It's not that different from your and Malinda's friendship with Remus."

Lily sighed and massaged her forehead. "My point is, you're too good for him and deserve _much_ better than Potter."

Oryena smiled at her friend before walking away from her bed and taking Lily's hands in her own. "And like I said, I really appreciate you looking after me. But if, keyword there being _if_ , something does happen between me and James, you know I'll take your advice and any advice the others might have into consideration."

Lily squeezed her hands before sighing again. "I wish I could stay and talk, but I have patrol with Malinda." She released the she-dragon's hands before walking over to Joy's bed and flopping down next to her. "Are you going to be alright sleeping tonight? You slept the whole train ride..."

Oryena looked over just in time to see her other friend opening her eyes and smirking ever-so-slightly. "Ginger, I adore you but do I look like I'm ready to stay up for the rest of the night?"

The redhead laughed. "Well, when you put it like that." She patted Joy's hand before standing up, stretching, and looking at her two present friends. "I'll see you both in the morning then?"

Oryena smiled at her as she closed her trunk. "You will probably be the one waking us up Lily."

Lily laughed as she walked towards the door and closed it behind her. The she-dragon stared at their bedroom door before sighing. "That girl is going places in the future."

Joy snorted as sat up. "Don't we know it. And she'll drag us all along with her whether we want to or not."

Oryena nodded mutely in agreement before walking towards their shared bathroom. After both girls finished up getting ready and had pajamas on, both were lying on their beds, waiting for sleep. Oryena tapped her fingers against her stomach before looking over in her friend's direction. "Joy, are you sure you're ready to work with kids? Do you even want to?"

From her bed, Joy snorted. "Probably not to both questions, but what other choice do I have?"

Oryena pursed her lips and stared up at the ceiling. "This might sound incredibly bitchy, but might I recommend take an actual break after working all summer and focus on school work?"

Her friend was silent for a while before sighing softly. "You know I can't just stop working. Hospital bills agent cheep... And I feel like I owe it to him after everything he's done for me."

The she-dragon bit at her bottom lip. In all honesty, she could see where her friend was coming from. While her memories of her own father were a bit far and few in between, her mother would sometimes talk about him and the happy memories they had together before his death. "Joy, I really admire you for doing this for your dad. Just remember that there's only so much you can take before you accidentally break yourself."

She heard Joy lightly snort. "If it means that my Dad will live, then it's a risk I'm willing to take."

Knowing that there wasn't anything left to do other than leaving it at that, Oryena sighed and turned on her stomach before closing her eyes, slowly but surely drifting to the relentless clutches of sleep

 **-Dream-**

 _Oryena watched her mother in confusion as she rushed around their cave home. "_ _ **Mama**_ _?"_

 _Ursa spared her daughter a single look as she kept throwing whatever she could ever get her hands on into a large sack. She was crying, why was she crying?_

 _ **And where was Baba?**_

 _Oryena slowly walked forward and tugged on the skirt of her mother's umbhaco. "_ _ **Mama, Yintoni engalunganga?**_ _"-"Mama, What is wrong?"_

 _This time, Ursa froze in her movement. Crouching down to her daughter's level, she gripped her shoulders and looked her dead in the eye. "_ _ **Mntanami, uyihlo ufile. Kufuneka sibaleke ngoku.**_ _"-"Child, your father is dead. We have to flee now."_

 _This time it was little Oryena's turn to freeze._ _ **Baba was dead... No... That can't be-**_

 _"_ _ **Mama? Wenzani?**_ _"-"Mama? What are you doing?"_

 _Ursa looked up at the fourteen-year-old now standing in the mouth of their cave. "Nomlanga..."_

 _Oryena's older sister_ _looked at Ursa before looking at her. "_ _ **Uphi uMama ekuthabatha?**_ _"-"Where is Mama taking you?"_

 _Oryena loved her sister, and Nomlanga dotted on her. If they were leaving she was coming too, right?_

 _But before she could respond, her mother was standing right next to her. "_ _ **Nomlanga uyihlo ufile. Simele sihambe.**_ _"-"Nomlanga your father is dead. We must go."_

 _Nomlanga's eyes darted between her mother and sister. There was something unsettling in her older sister's gaze, something she has taken comfort in before was now chilling her blood. "_ _ **Ngoba? Ngoku u Utata i fileyo oko ikukuthi oko kuwe-**_ _"-"Why? Now that Father is dead that means that you-"_

 _Ursa's gaze snapped Nomlanga's. "_ _ **Musa! Musa ukuthetha izinto ezinjalo**_ _"-"Don't! Don't say such things..."_

 _The fourteen-year-old's now terrifying gaze went to Oryena, who was now clutching her mother's skirt in an almost death grip. "Oryena?"_

 _She turned away from her sister and buried her face against her mother's leg to escape those harsh eyes._

 _"Oryena?"_

 _The six-year-old shook her head. She won't look, she won't look, she won't look..._

 _"Oryena?"_

 **-End of Dream-**

"Oryena?"

Someone was shaking her shoulder and whispering her name. "Oryena?"

She groaned and turned over on her side to escape the offending hands, naturally to no avail.

"Ryen get up!"

The Gryffindor dragoness blinked her blurry eyes open to see Lily standing above her already dressed in a new uniform, at least she hoped it was a new uniform and not the one the redhead had been wearing the night before. "Lily my love, I adore you... but why?"

Lily rolled her eyes amusedly. "Were you or were you not the one to say that I'll probably be the one to wake the two of you up?" At Oryena's whined response, she smirked before lightly patting her friend's shoulder. "Now come on, up up up! I need your help waking up the absolute troll in the morning that is our dear Joy."

Dark eyes blinked up at her blankly. "You know she's going to kill you, right?"

The red-head grinned awkwardly. "That's why I woke you up; so you can A.) Be a witness to my death; and/or B.) Use you as a shield because your reflexes are faster than mine."

The dragoness gave her friend a deadpan expression. "You realize that I am not completely awake, right? My reflexes are not in peak condition."

Lily's grin widened ever-so-slightly. "Did you ever hear me say use your magic as a shield?"

Oryena stared at the prefect in sleepy disbelief before sighing and hauling herself out of herself bed. When she stood up, she grabbed her pillow - just in case - before slowly making her way to her friend's bed with Lily right beside her.

"If she does kill us, I'm coming after you when we are ghosts."

Lily waved Oryena's declaration away as they came to the side of Joy's bed. As per usual, the only thing that was visible of their friend was her curly hair and her feet sticking out from the duvet. The red-head took a deep breath before sitting on the side of the bed and cautiously reaching toward the sleeping occupant's ankle, slowly shaking it. "Joy? Come on Dearie, it's time to wake up."

A noise that, if you asked either Oryena or Lily, sounded like a growl from a demon born in the deepest depths of hell was the only response. Both girls grimaced at each other, and the dragoness placed her pillow in front of Lily as she shook Joy's ankle again, tightening her grip as she did so.

"Come on Joy-"

The shoe that would have hit Lily in the face smacked against Oryena's pillow. She turned to look at her friend with a shaky but still somehow smug smile. "See? You are my shield."

Oryena rolled her eyes as Lily turned back to the bed. With her face now completely visible, the two Gryffindor's could see Joy's dark eyes as hard as stones peeking over her duvet. "Why do the two of you hate me?"

Lily rolled her eyes. "If we hated you we would have purposely let you miss Pancake Breakfast."

After their first year, it became a tradition for the five friends to have a pancake breakfast in the school's kitchens. So for the past four years, without fail, Lily woke them all up and dragged their half-asleep arses down the stairs to the kitchens.

Joy groaned before pulling the duvet over her head. Oryena laughed before walking forward and throwing herself onto the bed with a dramatic sigh. "I know Joy, Lily woke me up too."

Another groan was heard before the she-dragon felt her friend snuggle into her back. "You're sooo warm."

As Oryena laughed, Lily stood up with a groan. "Both of you are terrible."

The dragoness rolled her eyes before grabbing the redhead's hand and pulling her down to the bed. "Oh come now Lily, join the cuddle party!"

Lily yelped when she landed on top of her friends and as both Oryena and Joy wrapped her arms around her. She struggled, but was ultimately laughing too. "No! Let me go you heathens!"

"Never!"

"Cuddles conquer all!"

 **-Time Skip-**

When the three Gryffindors were dressed in their uniform, Lily all but dragged her two friends down from their room and into the common room, carrying most of the conversation as the two non-prefects were still in varying degrees of sleep. Just as they made it to the portrait hole, footsteps and a familiar voice stopped them.

"Zenwae!"

The three girls turn just in time to see James and the rest of the Marauders making their way towards them from the boys' dorm rooms. As per usual, Joy rolled her eyes and walked the rest of the way to the portrait hole. "I'll be outside."

As she walked through the portrait, Lily and Oryena turned just as the Marauders caught up with them. James immediately gives began looking over her with concerned eyes. "How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?"

The Gryffindor dragoness smiled kindly. "I'm fine, thank you. No dizziness, no hot flashes, and I slept perfectly fine."

Peter perked up ever-so-slightly. "My mother makes this herbal tea that always helps me when I'm sick. I can ask her for the recipe if you really are getting sick..."

Oryena smiled at the nervous boy's kindness. "Thank you Peter, that's very sweet of you." She looked at the Marauders individually and noticed they all looked a little exhausted. "Are you all alright? You look exhausted..."

Remus gave James a dry look. " _Someone_ was up half the night worrying about your health and we had to hear about it."

Sirius smirked. "I think he kept talking even after Moony Silencio'd him."

James gives his friends a dry look before turning back towards her. Just as he begins to say something else, but Lily places herself in front of the she-dragon with a scowl on her lips. "She said she was fine Potter. I'll take her to Madam Pomfrey myself if she has another dizzy spell, now if you'll excuse us."

She grabbed Oryena's hand and led her through the portrait door. Once they were outside, the latter frowned at her friend. "Do you have to be that rude to them?"

Joy, true to her word, was leaning against the wall next to the portrait door. She raised an eyebrow as she fell into step besides Oryena's free side, flanking her. "Rude to who?"

Lily huffed lightly. "I will apologize to them when they apologize for being bullies."

A look of understanding crossed Joy's face. "Oh, that's who."

The Gryffindor dragoness frowned. "The people Severus chooses to associates with when he's not with you are _very_ well-known bullies too Lily. And they all are quite intrigued with the Dark Arts."

Joy snorted darkly. "Plus Snape doesn't exactly do _anything_ to stop what Mulciber and Avery do."

The redhead paused and seemed to deflate a bit as she thought of the situation with her Slytherin friend. "He's- I- He's not bullying-" Lily stopped, and sighed sadly. "I don't know what I'm going to do about him."

Oryena smiled at her friend before looping arms with both of her friends. "Just remember that we are with you, and we will always be with you."

Joy grinned almost wickedly. "Ryen's right. Just say the word and I'll have a _personal_ talk with Snape."

Lily rolled her eyes fondly. "Yes, you will definitely ruin all the progress you've made _just_ to beat Severus to a bloody pulp."

"I would not... a bloody pulp would be too obvious."

Oryena smiled as her two friends went back and forth with each other as they made their way to the kitchens. After Lily reached up to tickle the pear, the door swung open to reveal the bustling activity inside. House elves worked at a fast pace, several smiling happily in their directions, welcoming their consistent presence this time of the year.

"Miss Lily, Miss Oryena, and Miss Joy!"

Three house elves bustled over with plates and cups in hand. The plates were stacked with each of the girls' personal preferences of pancakes while the cups were full of their choice of either tea or coffee. After Joy decided on coffee while Lily and Oryena decided to stick to tea this morning, they made their way over to the table they always sat every year for Pancake Breakfast, pleased to see that Lux was already there.

The Hufflepuff boy looked up at them as he took a sip of his coffee, grinning. "Lights of my life."

Joy snorted, Oryena rolled her eyes, and Lily returned his grin as the three of them sat down. "Nuisance who insists on following us everywhere."

Lux set his coffee cup down before clutching at his chest. "Oh how you wound me Lily-flower!" He looked over her shoulder and raised an eyebrow. "No Malinda?"

The redhead wrinkled her nose at him as she began cutting into her pancakes. "Oh please, we've all said worse to each other. And Mal is usually right behind us-"

Turns out the timing was perfect, because no sooner did those words leave her mouth did their Romani friend walk through the kitchen door. The house elves greeted her like they greeted them before handing her a plate of pancakes and a cup of tea. Malinda smiled at her friends as she sat down. "What did I miss?"

Oryena shook her head before smiling. "Not much, just some Lux and Lily banter."

The Roma pouted as she cut a piece from her pancakes. "Aw, and here I was _so_ looking forward to it."

Joy smirked. "I think they're just getting warmed up."

"Oh ha ha." A mischievous grin found it's way to the redhead's lips. "Just like you and Remus on the train, right?"

Immediately, Lux and the girls' eyes snapped to a blushing Malinda. "What's this now?!"

Malinda took a sip of tea. "Remus and I had a pleasant talk while patrolling the train." She stabbed at her pancakes, only to get a faraway look in her eyes, and was talking more to herself than she was to them. "He's such a sweet boy..."

Whatever was said next the Gryffindor dragoness missed as hot pain shot through her head. She hid her wince by taking a bite from her pancakes.

 _Is it... No. I should have a few more weeks before it starts..._

"As soon as you and Lily marry!"

As Oryena laughed along with her friends, She forced herself not to massage her forehead so as not to incur her friends' concern. _If what I think is happening is indeed happening, I'll have Lux send a quick owl to Mama during lunch._

After they all finished their pancakes and coffee/tea, they all grabbed their school bags and made their way out of the kitchen, saying goodbye to the house elves and each other as they went their separate ways for class. Oryena hung back ever-so-slightly to watch and smile as Lily and Lux talked back and forth with each other on the way to Transfiguration until a human shadow in the corner of her eye caused her to frown.

 _Snape._

Despite the Slytherin boy's obvious friendship with Lily, he never really attempted to extend said friendship to the rest of them. Not that it was wanted, of course; a gut feeling told the she-dragon that for the sake of keeping what peace they had, it was probably better that he stayed away.

Especially if the unsettling way he was staring at Lux and Lily was anything to go by.

Thankfully, their shadow broke away from them as they entered the Transfiguration classroom. Like every year, Oryena sat behind Lux and Lily next to a shy girl who has only muttered a few words each year to her. And like every year, James and the rest of the Marauders came in at the last minute as the former sat in the desk across the aisle from the she-dragon, grinning at her as he did.

She had time to briefly smile back before the Head of Gryffindor House, Professor Minerva McGonagall began to speak. "Settle down everyone, settle down."

Because the teacher was so respected in the school, no matter the house, it didn't take long for a hush to settle among the room. Now that she had the attention of the entire room, her powerful voice projected around the room. "This year is important for the fifth year students, as you'll be taking your Ordinary Wizarding Level, usually abbreviated O.W.L.s. It is a standardized subject-specific exam taken during your fifth year and administrated by the Wizarding Examinations Authority. A score you accomplish on a particular O.W.L. determines whether or not you will be allowed to continue taking that subject in subsequent school years. Furthermore-"

Oryena flinched as a now familiar hot pain shot through her head. This one was stronger than the previous one, harsher; the heat was almost _consuming_. Her hand flew up and pressed itself against her forehead in order to ward away the pain, but to very little effect.

 _Oh Mother Goddess Oya not now..._ _ **please**_ _not now._

"Miss Zenwae?"

Professor McGonagall looked at her with a concerned face. "Are you alright?"

Oryena took a deep breath before sitting up and smiling as reassuringly as she could. "I'm fine Professor."

The head of Gryffindor House stared at her inquisitively before nodding and continuing. "As I was saying, these results determine whether you might be successful in obtaining a particular job." The Transfiguration professor looked at her students with critical eyes. "I will assist you when I can, but the results of your O.W.L.s are strictly up to you. Now, for today's lesson, we will be attempting to change rabbits into slippers."

As Oryena tried to take notes, a paper crane fluttered over to her and landed on her desk. She quickly glanced up to make sure that Professor McGonagall's back was turned before carefully unfolding the small bird to see that it was blank. She frowned before looking over in the direction the paper crane from to see James looking at her intently. He broke his gaze to take a quick look at McGonagall before turning back to her, mouthing silently. ' _Are you alright?'_

Oryena stole another glance at the Professor and waited until her back was turned again before looking at James, shrugging and mouthing back. _'Headache.'_

Ice blue eyes quickly grew alarmed but followed her example of looking back to the front of the classroom as Professor McGonagall spoke up to answer a question that probably applied to all of them. After she finished talking and began walking around to answer individual questions, James and Oryena turned back towards each other.

 _'You'll go to the Hospital Wing?'_

Oryena pursed her lips to collect her thoughts before mouthing back. _'It's just a headache.'_

James frowned and began to mouth something else, but a voice speaking out loud cut him off "Mr. Potter and Ms. Zenwae, please save your silent conversation for another time."

The two Gryffindors look away from each other and towards Professor McGonagall sheepishly. "Sorry Professor."

Oryena saw James steal another glance at her out of the corner of her eye, but ultimately did as their professor said. Throughout the rest of the lesson, the she-dragon alternated between taking notes and wincing randomly as the hot, sharp pain in her head would flare up. Once they were released from their lesson, Oryena very carefully and very slowly stood up from her seat before walking towards where Lux and Lily were waiting by the door.

"Straight to the Hospital Wing then?"

The Gryffindor dragoness sighed before turning to look at James. "I said I'd go if I had another dizzy spell or hot flash, a headache is neither of those."

James' eyebrows furrowed in disbelief. "Are you hearing yourself?! This headache could be the combination of the two!"

Oryena saw Lux and Lily standing up at their desk, the redhead with a look of irritation on her face, and rushed her next words. "I'll go to Madam Pomfrey during lunch."

The Quidditch player pursed his lips before sighing irritably. "I don't care what Evans says or thinks, I am walking you to the Hospital Wing myself."

Oryena smirked as Lily looped their arms together and began pulling her away. "You'll have to catch me first Mr. Potter."

Maybe it was what she said or how she smirked, but James felt his heart stutter as she turned away from him and let herself be led away by Lily and Lux. As his friends came to stand with him, an amazed grin spread across his lips. It took the other Marauders a few moments to snap him out of his dazed stupor.

"Lads, I think there's hope for me."

Meanwhile, Lux raised an almost amused eyebrow at his surrogate sister. "Did I hear that correctly? Were you just _flirting_ with Potter?"

As Lily grimaced, the Gryffindor dragoness rolled her eyes. "How was that different from how you and Lily talk with each other?"

Lux went ridged before glaring at her lightly as Lily blushed. "Touché Sissy, touché."

Oryena grinned victoriously, only to gasp and press her hand against her forehead as it was overpowered by a wave of heat and dizziness. She gritted her teeth against the pain when she felt a gentle hand being placed on her shoulder, followed by Lily's concerned voice. "Ryen? What's wrong?"

The dragoness took several shaky deep breaths before slowly lowering her hand. "These headaches are getting worse."

Lily's eyes widened. "Is this like last night?"

Lux's eyes snapped to his surrogate sister. "What happened last night?!"

"She was dizzy and it felt like she had a fever."

The redhead pressed her hand against her friend's cheek. "It feels like it right now!" She set her face determinedly, leaving no room for nonsense. "Right, no more stalling, we are taking you to Madam Pomfrey _now_!"

Oryena took a deep breath before nodding. "Alright, but I can walk on my own you know." She started walking down the stairs, only to stop five steps down. The dragoness was hit with a huge wave of heat full force, causing her to sway on her feet briefly before stopping. "Lux?"

"Yeah?"

"Catch me."

The last thing Oryena heard was several screams of her name before falling forward and feeling the sharp pain of her head hitting something hard.

Everything went dark after that.

 **Author's Note: I promise there will be more Oryena x James interaction that is actually** _ **meaningful**_ **in the next chapter, pinky promise.**

 _ **Baba**_ **\- Father**

 **An Umbhaco is an African dress, the designs vary but I found this one while looking around on Google and it's kind of what I picture Ursa wearing in the dream sequence.**

 **. /products/umbhaco-set - Buy African Xhosa uMbhaco full set of clothing - Wild Coast Trading Co - The Wild Coast Trading Company.**

 **And on a final note, just because I felt like adding this; the African Goddess Oya is a fire goddess, and according to the website I found she brings rapid change and aids in both inner and outer transformation. And with the shapeshifting from dragon to human I'm going for with Oryena, Ursa, and any other dragon shapeshifter I may or may not be including, it kind of makes sense for the Goddess Oya to be their main deity.**

 **Other than that; Thank you so much for reading, tell me what you think, and I'll see you in the next chapter.**


End file.
